


Lazy Sundays

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, failing at portraying fake annoyance when she practically purred as Jon nipped at her pulse point.“You,” he murmured back, smirking against her skin, pleased with his own smart-ass retort. Sansa snorted, tilting her head to show him her questioning brow.“Is that so?” she teased, even as her back arched when his hand finally cupped her breast, the thumb expertly flicking over her nipples.“Mmm-hmm,” he said, his other hand already lifting her leg up over his own. “You’re my birthday present.”Day 7 of Jonsa week - sloth





	Lazy Sundays

“Christ, I’m old!” Sansa grumbled, burying her head into the pillow with another pathetic whine as her head continued to pound.

While she could still drink like an eighteen-year-old but she certainly suffered the consequences more as she approached her thirties. From the eloquent grunt behind her, Jon wasn’t faring much better.

She didn’t want to get out of bed, where it was comfy and warm and where she could keep her head below the covers, shielded from the bright sunlight that was starting to stream through the window.

When her phone buzzed against the side table, sounding like a stampede of elephants were running past her, Jon groaned again.

“Tell them to fuck off or I’ll kill them,” he mumbled, when it continued to buzz.

Sansa lifted her head to grab the vibrating phone, barely looking at the caller ID before answering.

“Sansa darling, are you still coming for dinner tonight?” her mother asked, her bright voice making Sansa wince again.

“Uh, sure,” she mumbled, covering her mouth as a yawn built up in her throat. “It’ll probably be nearer six though. Jon and I have stuff to do at home.”

_Like become functional human beings again_

“No problem darling, see you then.”

“We forgot we had dinner at my parents’ house tonight,” she sighed, flopping back on the pillows.

“Fuck,” Jon grumbled sleepily, his arm already curling around her waist and pulling her closer again. “Five more minutes, sweetheart.”

With her own eyelids drooping, and head still pounding, she couldn’t find it in her to argue.

***

She wasn’t sure how long they had dozed for, but she was certain that Jon was feeling better, if the kisses along her neck and the hand cupping under her boob was any indication.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, failing at portraying fake annoyance when she practically purred as Jon nipped at her pulse point.

“You,” he murmured back, smirking against her skin, pleased with his own smart-ass retort. Sansa snorted, tilting her head to show him her questioning brow.

“Is that so?” she teased, even as her back arched when his hand finally cupped her breast, the thumb expertly flicking over her nipples.

“Mmm-hmm,” he said, his other hand already lifting her leg up over his own. “You’re my birthday present.”

“But you had me last night for your birthday present,” she pointed out, although she wasn’t going to stop his hand wandering over her quivering stomach, knowing full well where it was heading.

“I had your mouth,” he corrected. “Now, I want this.” He slid his fingers against her folds to prove his point, groaning at how wet she already was.

Her breath hitched as he applied more pressure to her clit, his fingers moving in fast, determined circles, her face burying into her arm as her fingers grasped at the pillow for purchase.

“You’re so gorgeous Sansa,” he mumbled, kissing a path between her shoulder blades. “Even when you’re hungover.”

“You, mmm, don’t need to charm me,” she mumbled, trailing into another pleasured gasp. “I’m pretty willing.” She reached back to cup his neck, twisting her head to kiss his lips.

“Honesty is important in a relationship,” he muttered between kisses, mutual smiles spreading across their faces as she arched her back and started to grind her hips against his stilled fingers.

“So is fulfilling your promises,” she quipped.

Jon chuckled, his arm holding her leg steady as he resumed his movements until Sansa was nothing but a quivering, whining mess, unable to form a coherent thought other than repeating his name.

She hummed with satisfaction as she recovered from her climax and Jon shifted her pliant body to lie comfortably against him, kissing her softly as he finally pushed inside of her with a moan buried between their mouths.

Lazy Sunday sex was severely under-rated Sansa thought as they slowly moved together, their hands intertwined across her stomach and their mouths still sharing sweet, little kisses. They had a good sex life of course, she had never felt as though they lacked any passion and they were always deliciously satisfied after their couplings.

But they rarely had time to really take their time like this so Sansa, despite still tired from the night before was perfectly happy to indulge in this.

After, they cuddled for a while, exchanging more kisses until she playfully started shoving him towards the side of the bed.

“We need to shower,” she commanded, sliding the covers up. She hissed at the cold air, instantly regretting her decision until Jon wrapped his arms around her waist.

“If we have a shower at the same time, we’ll be quicker,” he commented, nipping her ear playfully.

Sansa snorted, pushing him away gently. “I thought you said honesty was important in a relationship! And yet, here you are saying a bare-faced lie.”

Jon grinned. “Worth a shot!”


End file.
